Waterdeep: Dragon Heist - Session X
Navigation Session List Last Full Group Session: Session V Haunting at Trollskull Manor Last Session: Session IX Favours & Betrayal Next Session: Session XI The Waterdeep Wazoo's Big Scoop Basics & Rundown Out of Game Date played: 2020-01-11 Session Title: The Grand Opening In-game Date: lorem ipsum Location: Spookies, Waterdeep Player Characters in attendance: * Choo-Cha (Cory) * Gooz (Aaron) * Julian Bellafontaine (Matt) * Sowron Stormwind (Garrett) * Thola (Julianne) A Rocky Start The party goes down to the Tavern's main hall & find that it is dark, as dark as the underdark, Jadger (Head of Client Relations for "Spookies") renovated the bar so it looked like it was permanently dark, grimed the windows & the bar has little hovels where booths would be. Gumplin green-lit the project, & Jadger ''explained that the fireball in the sky was too offensive for most people. ''Sowron ''spent the rest of the day cleaning the windows to allow light into the Tavern. ''Gumplin explains to the party that tonight will have two portions: A soft opening for the invited guests & then a Grand Opening. The party was extremely upset that Gumplin made this decision without consultation. Gumplin also brought in 5 barrels of Fungus Ale. An ale that only Goblins can drink without major consequence. He also mentions that Zardoz Zord, renown Waterdeep Food Critic, will come and write a review for the "Waterdeep Wazoo". Gumplin was put up on review & re-interviewed after the party was annoyed with how much charge he took in setting up "Spookies" within a tenday. Gumplin took a lot of liberties with the set-up & direction of the bar. Gooz ''re-interviewed ''Gumplin in the private Room while the party watched in adjacent spy hallway, Sowron ''& ''Julian ''at one point yelled at ''Gumplin through the wall. Gumplin ''is still employed at the rate of 1 GP/Day. ''Thola goes out to get the safe in the basement of the tavern magically enchanted. The taverns name is "Spookies" & the players (mainly Sowron ''& ''Julian) are opening a wine bar called the "Spectre & Goblin" * This will take 1 month to set-up as the party does not want Gumplin to manage it * Will take 750 GP to set-up properly * Will require bartender, Sowron ''said he would talk to ''Romeo (Mirt's Maradojo) about it Emmek Frewn who runs "Frewn's Brews" down the street stopped by to give the party a warm welcome for their opening night. While Emmek talked to the players Choo-Cha & Gooz ''snuck out through the Kitchen's back entrance to go to "Frewn's Brews". ''Gooz ''talked the 5 halfling workforce into working at "Spookies" & stealing all of ''Emmek's ''beer for 20 SP/day/halfling (1 GP in total) '''The Soft Open' Notable Attendees: * Zhentarim: Doom Raiders - Were invited by Gooz ** Davil Starsong ** Skeemo Weirdbottle ** Yagra Stonefist ** Othe nobles * Harpers - Were invited by Sowron ** Mirt ** Threestrings (''Thinks that he is head lining the event since he was invited by ''Mirt) ** Floon * Others - Most were invited by Gumplin ** Raener Neverember ** Volothamp ** Rishaal ** Embric ** Avi ** Vincent Trench ** JB Nevercott ''(Heard about the event & just came) ''Gooz ''dresses up to look like he has a pinstriped zoot suit on. ''Gooz ''& ''Yagra Stonefist sit down together & flirt throughout the night Thola casts comprehend languages on Choo-Cha's pet cat and ask for the cat to come up to her and meow twice if anything bad is about to happen. Sowron ''ask ''Gumplin''is he could burn down "Frewn's Brews". ''Gumplin''says no as he does not want to go to jail for Arson. ''Sowron ''asks ''Mirt if he would be willing to burn down "Frewn's Brews". Mirt says the Harpers do not do things like that, especially to civilians. Mirt talks to both Sowron ''& ''Julian ''about the his next mission to help an ''Uza Solizeph, an old woman who sells books. She trapped a, what she calls, 'Demon' in one of her storerooms. Mirt would like the characters to investigate as the Harpers owe a favour to Uza. Mirt mentions Threestrings is a Harpers agent & that he is headlining the opening tonight. Julian ''asks about purchasing ''Maxeene from the Harpers& Mirt says he cannot sell a sentient being that is not right, but he will talk to her to see if she wants to stay with Julian. Julian ''goes to ''Gumplin to ask him if [[Threestrings|'Threestrings']]' '''is playing. ''Gumplin confirms and says that that Spookies is lucky to get a headliner. Julian ''is super racist towards ''Gumplin (the rest of the party does not hear) and Gumplin , annoyed, walks away from the conversation. "Sorry my dumb Goblin brain doesn't comprehend your complex Human ideas" - Gumplin Davil Starsong talks to Gooz ''& ''Choo-Cha about bringing in their business partners to join the Doom Raiders. Does a quick debrief about the serial killer at the docks (Session VI) talks about how the serial killer, Soluun Xibrindas, was aligned with a duplicitous faction named the Bregan D'Aerthe. He introduces Skeemo Weirdbottle, a potion maker, & that the players need to deliver a special potion tomorrow to give to a contact named by the moniker Black Viper. JB Nevercott talks to Julian ''about his next task, as he has proven himself to be quite the little sneak. He definitely followed ''Julian ''throughout his first task & tasked him to sneak an expose in ''Gaxly Rudderbust's office, the editor & chief for the "Waterdeep Wazoo". Gumplin came up to Julian & informed him that Threestrings had arrived at Spookies & is setting up for the show. Thola leaves Spookies to invite others into the bar from outside. Julian ''left to go to ''Threestrings & convinced him to play together. Threestrings said he was happy to go on first & open like Gumplin had said he had to do for a last minute change to the schedule. Julian ''convinced ''Threestrings that they should play together & they did for the rest of the evening. The Grand Opening While the music is going Gumplin ''opens up the the bar to outsiders, using a dancing lights spells around the plate armour that is advertising Spookies. ''Choo-Cha talks to Mirt & Floon for a while & agrees to set up a private gallery showing for Floon in 1 month's time. Choo-Cha also learns that there is illegal street racing that happens in the Castle Ward headed by Lord Vandeer Casslanter's Son. Choo-Cha's pet cat darts from the window to Thola & meows twice. Suddenly 37 dwarves pile into the Tavern to drink, Gumplin ''runs around & serves them all. Both ''Jadger ''& ''Lif are not into this at all. Jadger starts to ''annoy the dwarven guests by floating through them throughout the night. ''Gooz ''attempts to dissuade the Dwarves coming into the bar. but ends up getting into a drinking contest with the Fungus Ale ''Gumplin ''had stored for the evening with the rowdiest dwarf, ''Runcklin. They both devolved after 6 drinks into butt-chugging the next ale in which both Runcklin & Gooz ''started to experience psychedelic hallucinations & violently vomiting everywhere. While the music is going a suspicious tall man with a child's face wearing a long trench coat comes into the bar ''Thola ask for identification. The man introduces himself as Jackfull Human & ask why that is necessary, they just want to enjoy the music like everyone else. Thola insists then he open his trench coat as this is a no weapons bar. Jackfull ''agree & ''Thola observes that there is a very deformed looking man or it could be children stacked on top of eat other. Jackfull ''tells ''Thola he was part of a magical accident that disfigured him and would like 3 strong beers please. Thola kicks Jackfull out of the Tavern. A Halfling bachelorette party comes in & Choo-Cha entertains them with body shots. She learns that the bride to be is Sloan Stoutfellow, daughters of one of their suppliers of ale. After a night of fun she promises Choo-Cha that she can be a bridesmaid in her coming wedding. Sowron ''asks ''Jadger ''to set fire to "Frewn's Brews" & with little convincing ''Jadger ''agrees not really understanding to consequences. A group of teenage mages from the local arcane college come in & drink way too much. There is awkward dancing, crying, puking & sex in the washroom. ''Sowron ''recognizes ''Shumptha-wen (Dwarf aligned with the Xanathar Guild). Tells Sowron ''that ''Xanathar is growing impatient that the party is too focused on their bar & spent his start-up money on something so frivolous. Thola leaves the bar due to the full moon out, on the way out runs into a newly minted adventuring party asking for work. Thola convinces them to follow her to find a werewolf's lair during this full mooned night. Sowron ''asks ''Shumptha-wen to kill Vincent Trench (the Private Eye), he only agrees if Sowron ''can beat him in an arm wrestling contest, if ''Sowron ''loses the entire dwarven party drinks for free. ''Sowron ''agrees & won the contest 2 out of 3. One of the teenage mages cases a spell to impress one of the other mages in the group & critically fails turning all of the furniture into animate objects that start walking through the main entrance of the tavern. ''Julian ''stops them with the spell Hypnotic Pattern & asks the crowd if there are any actual mages that could dispell the furniture . One of the Dwarves dispells the furniture & the rest help put the furniture back in place. ''Marcus & Jenny come to the opening, Sowron ''flirts with ''Jenny & she ends up agreeing to tutor him for literacy. He ask if she would like to come to the Arboretum with him & she agrees. A health inspector showed up towards the end of the evening. Choo-Cha guides the half-elf around throughout the kitchen, cellar, washrooms, etc. The night is overall considered a success. Category:Session Category:Waterdeep Category:WDH